Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a belt device that includes a belt, such as an intermediate transfer belt, a transfer belt, a photoconductor belt, or a fixing belt, to move in a predetermined direction, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or multifunction peripheral (MFP) including a combination of the copier, the printer, and the facsimile machine.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a copier and a printer, typically includes an endless belt, such as an intermediate transfer belt, and a scale tape, such as a scale or a linear scale. The scale tape is bonded along a lateral edge of the belt to help stabilize the belt as the belt moves. A scale pattern is formed on the surface of the scale tape and is optically detected by an optical sensor. The image forming apparatus controls the drive of the belt in response to the detection results provided by the sensor.